


Uncertain Beginnings

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts out with uncertain beginnings, including Angel Investigations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Beginnings

Cordelia's eyes slowly drifted around the mostly destroyed room, her eyebrows raising as she caught sight of what appeared to be purple blood dripping from various pieces of furniture. After a few seconds, she glanced in Doyle's direction. "Well, that could have gone worse. All in all, I think that Angel did a pretty good job of defeating the demon."

Doyle stared at her for a moment, an uncertain light in his eyes, before slowly looking upwards. There was a slightly worried tone to his voice as he questioned her. "Is getting thrown through the ceiling what he does best?"


End file.
